Hope in the dark
by skag.alert
Summary: When the wizarding world announces the famous Harry Potters death, and the return of the dark lord, it seems hope is gone, until they meet Alex. Who is the mysterious Alex Howlett and what is his connection to the wizarding world? With a manipulative Dumbledore, and the enraged jealous Ron to deal with Alex's life keeps getting more and more complicated. Alex/Gambit slash.
1. Chapter 1

-  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1 -

Hope in the dark.

Chapter 1 A mysterious arrival.

Disclaimer I officially declare I own nothing.

Warnings Slash, Ron bashing, Dumbledore bashing, incorrect spellings in need of beta.

**I deleted this story a few months ago as I knew life had gotten in the way to much for me to complete this but I am back I have almost completed the story and will be posting chapter weekly I hope you can all forgive me.**

Need a Beta.

Plot When Harry disappears from the wizarding world, a mysterious boy turn up at Xavier's mutant sanctuary with no memory of his past.

Introduction:

Harry Potter the boy who lived, died at the tender age of 15. The hope of many witches and wizards died with them. Lucky for the Wizarding world a new saviour rose from the ashes, a saviour who will fight for his friends and family. Who is this mysterious stranger? What is his connection to the boy who lived? Is Harry as dead as the world believes?

On with story:

I tried to grab hold of anything, a name, a face, the words I once spoke, but they were fleeing, and then came the darkness. The darkness was swallowing, filling my now empty mind and dragging me through the void.

I awake with a gasp, my chest moving up and down absorbing breath filling my lungs, breathing, my mind provide the word clambering over the brick wall that now swallowed my former life. I try to remember what do next, and instinct allows me to open my eyes, the light burns providing me with the information they had not been used for sometime. More information flows into my mind, words simple meaningless words. They hold no emotion, no longer fuelled by my memories.

"Sorry." The words are quietly spoken, the voice female, coming from a distance. From behind my now closed lids I see the light fading lower. "You should be able to open your eyes now!" The voice continues getting closer.

I obey the voice, slowly reopening my sensitive eyes. My eyes first focus on her face, she was beautiful, red hair framing her face, flowing around her shoulders. Piercing green eyes that were filled with worry and compassion for him. Looking at her made him feel a pain deep in his heart, a pain of loss. The word confused him as much as the feeling, how could you miss something you didn't even remember?

He didn't realize his eyes had filled with liquid until the woman had suddenly come forward with a tissue and wiped the tears from his face, in a soft, caring way.

"It's okay," She comforted the boy, "Your going to be just fine!"

The boy sobbed louder, feeling as though there was something in his throat preventing his breath. Unaware he had moved he found himself cradled in her lap hysteric.

Jean held the hysteric boy until he had fallen back to sleep. It had been a strange week since the boy had appeared. He had arrived out of thin air, flashing into the room, an old shoe tie around his wrist.

He had been outwardly unharmed but had been comatose. They had decided to keep him in the manor instead of sending him to the hospital due to his unusual arrival. They had believed him to be a mutant, and two days later they're belief had been proved.

It was when they were connecting the young boy to the monitors they had first noticed the boys similarities to one of their team. The test showed an unidentifiable substance, which was bound to the boy's skellington. It seemed that these bones were retractable, similar to Wolverine.

These factors led to an excessive DNA test being run on the younger boy. These test revealed the boy to be Logan's son.

Unfortunately the man had not responded well, leaving the mansion without giving a way he could be contacted. Xavier had asked Jean to keep an eye on the boy whilst he looked for the older man, the day before. He had hoped Logan would be there before the mysterious boy had awoken so he could bond straight away with his son.

Unfortunately Logan had missed the chance to be there when his son first awoke, Jean could only hope he'd arrive before the boy awoke this time.

From the boys reaction she knew he had been threw a tough time before arriving. She also noticed the boy was confused and had a sinking feeling the boys condition was worse then was originally thought.

Sighing Jean gently placed the boy down, careful not to awake him. She then arose and walked out of the room, shutting the door silently behind her.

Jean headed to the main room, where she knew she would find her boyfriend Scott. She entered the room, all eyes turning her way. It seemed everyone had found their way down here, probably hearing that Jean had fled the room quickly heading to wards the hospital wing. Scott stood from where he was sitting with Kurt and walked towards her, taking her arm and leading her away from the room creating privacy for the two.

"Did he wake?" Scott asked, looking through his ever-present glasses.

"For a while, he wasn't very coherent but he seemed to understand me." Jean answered leaning against the wall. "He looked so fragile all confused, and then, he just started crying, there was so much pain in his eyes." Jean took a breath to calm herself, "He fell asleep in my arms!" She informed him.

"It shouldn't have fallen down to you, Logan should have been here, he should have held the boy through his tears." Scott was obviously angry with the boy.

"Well, would you be okay if your child just turned up, without you even having knowledge of his existence?" Kitty asked walking through the wall, Lance being dragged behind her.

"Who asked you?" Scott snapped.

"Calm down Scotty, I'm not saying what he did was right, I'm just saying it was human!" Kitty tried to explain herself. "He will be back, he always returns, just let him get his head around the boy!"

Scott grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Wish he wouldn't keep coming back!"

Jean decided to ignore her boyfriend's petty hatred of Logan. "I know he will be back, I just wish it had been sooner."

"Me too, I hope the boy stays, it'll be nice for Logan to have a son of his own, might get him to open up a bit!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Logan lighten up? That sight'd be scary!" Lance joked his arms around Kitty's waist. Kitty grinned leaning round to kiss her boyfriend.

"I guess we'll leave you two alone!" Jean grinned walking away dragging Scott behind her.

Jean was about to head into her bedroom for some private time with her boyfriend when she felt the vibrations from the buzzer in her pocket telling him the boy had awoken once more. Groaning slightly Jean apologised to Scott and left to ensure the boy was okay.

Entering the room she saw the boy had sat up and was now observing the room. "Hello." Jean said softly announcing her arrival. The boy smiled softly at her as she walked to his side. Jean walked over to the monitors that were taking the boys vitals checking everything was normal.

After a moment the boy figured out how to word his many questions, the first of which may have not been the most important but it was something that was burning on his mind. "What is this room?" Jean looked over confused.

"It's our medical room," Jean told the boy. "Surely you have been to a doctors or a hospital before?"

"I..I don't remember, I think I have, but, this it feels wrong " The boys voice trailed off.

"You don't remember?" Jean asked sitting softly in the chair beside the boy's bed.

"No." The boy breathed.

"What do you remember?" Jean asked concerned.

The boy thought for a moment before answering, "Nothing," he muttered, "I remember nothing!"

Jean looked at the boy in shock. The similarities between the boy's memory loss and that of his fathers, further angered Jean who knew Logan would have dealt better in this situation then her, having understood what the boy was going through.

Silence rang for several moments before Jean decided to change the subject. "My names Jean, I'm studying to be a doctor hence the reason I'm the one taking care of you." She introduced herself.

"A doctor " The boy muttered trying to connect the word to a meaning. "Someone who heals others using potions!" He stated in triumph.

Jean laughed, "Well that's one way to put it!"

Alex grinned at her.

"So Mister, you are going to need a name!" She stated once the laughter had ceased.

"I don't know any names." Alex said his face screwed up from thinking to hard.

"How about ." Jean thought. "Lewis?" Alex shook his head no. "Erm Alex?" Jean suggested.

"Alex," The boy repeated. " Alex, I like it!" Jean laughed again at the boys facial expressions.

"Alex it is!" She stated happily.

Review please and I will give preview of next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope in the dark.**

**Chapter 2 A secret spilled.**

**Disclaimer Not mine, never was never will be.**

**Warnings Slash, Ron bashing, Dumbledore bashing, language, incorrect spellings in need of beta.**

**Okay so just a warning Scott comes off as a prat in this chapter, it's not going to be this way throughout the story I just wanted to play to his jealous side.**

**Need a Beta.**

**On with story:**

It had been three days since Alex awoke. Jean was the only person he had met, because Jean hadn't wanted to push the boy to far as he had no recollections of ever being around anyone other then Jean.

There had still been no word from either Logan nor the Professor and rumours had spread throughout the mansion. Scott kept telling anyone who would listen how glad he was Logan wasn't around; well he had been until Rouge had chewed him out for his pathetic behaviour and asking exactly what Logan had done to deserve Scott's hatred. Jean had been glad for Rouge's intervention. She loved her boyfriend, but his unreasonable hatred of Logan annoyed her to no end.

Jean was on her way to visit Alex in the medical room when it happened. Scott ran up and grabbed her arm just as she was going to enter the door.

"Hey Jean!" Scott grinned lightly.

"What you doing here Scott?" She asked, confused at Scott's sudden arrival.

"I thought I'd take you to the beach for the day." Scott said planting a kiss on Jeans cheek.

"Scott," Jean complained looking away from her boyfriend. "You know I'm busy, I have to look after Alex."

"You're always looking after him, it's like you prefer that kid to your own boyfriend!" Scott snapped jealous.

"What?" Jean asked in surprise. "Scott, why in the world would you think that?"

"I haven't see you in days, you're always with him or to tired from being with him, it's ridiculous Jean." Scott was shouting now. "It shouldn't even be your responsibility Logan should just grow the fuck up and take care of his kid so I can have my girlfriend back!"

"Scott!" Jean gasped. "I can not believe the way you are behaving, I don't know about Logan, but I do believe you need to take your own advice."

Jean turned her back on Scott walking into the room and slamming the door shut. She looked up to find Alex staring at her in shock his jaw hanging open. Taking one look at the boy told her he had heard the entire conversation. Emotionally exhausted Jean sunk to the floor tears running from her eyes.

Momentarily forgetting his shock Alex got up and walked over to Jean wrapping his arms around him and gently running circles on her back. It took almost half an hour for Jean to calm down enough to talk to Alex. She knew that this conversation should not be given by her but knew she had little choice. With this in mind she told him, everything. The boy looked at her the entire time tears in his eyes but not quite leaving them.

"H-he didn't want me?" Alex asked his face twisted in pain.

"He's just scared, he will be back, you have my word." Jean promised.

"Not soon enough!" Alex scoffed.

"Alex, please give him a chance." Jean pleaded.

Alex looked torn, "Tell you what, he has till the end of this week to return if not then no deal!"

Jean nodded, hopeful for Logan's return. She wanted to give Alex a connection to his family. It was then Jean got a plan.

"Alex, I have to go for a second I will be back soon promise!" Jean said in a rush as she stood and almost ran out of the door.

HPXMHPXMHPXMHPXM

Jean returned several moments later a huge grin on her face. Alex was about to question her when another girl entered the room. This girl was quite short, with long brown hair that just touched her waist. Her skin was slightly tanned, and was tight over her muscular arms and legs. Her eyes were a dull green, which reflected a painful past. Her clothes were almost like a second skin on her body, her top barely covering her chest pulled tight enough that Alex was sure she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her trousers were made from leather and practically stuck to her skin.

The girl's appearance made Alex feel defensive. He had never in memory seen anyone dressed in this fashion and the sight made him feel uncomfortable. He did not enjoy the feeling.

"Alex," Jean called forcing the boy to look at him. "This is Laura Kinney, she is one of my friends, and I thought it would do you some good to talk to her!"  
Jean grinned mysteriously. "I guess I'll leave you too it, be back in around an hour." With that she was gone leaving Alex alone with the strange girl.

Laura's eyes seemed to be x-raying Alex as she walked forwards towards the bed Alex was currently sitting on. "So, you're the mysterious Alex Howlett everyone's been talking about."

"Howlett?" Alex asked confused.

"Logan's surname." Laura explained.

"Oh." Alex muttered.

"Jeans right you know!" Laura said sitting down beside the boy. "He will be back, it's what I would do."

"Why should that matter?" Alex snapped getting more irritated by the girls behaviour.

Laura laughed slightly, "It matters a whole lot more then you'd think!" Laura smiled moving to face Alex. "Jean had a reason for bringing me here, you see I wasn't exactly born, I was created in a lab, by some psycho son's of bitches." Laura's eyes narrowed at the memories. "I was made from DNA of a former experiment, DNA that was taken unwillingly might I add." Laura looked into Alex's eyes to ensure the point got across. "The DNA was your father's."

Alex looked at the girl, surprised to feel anger burning in his stomach. He'd had enough. Getting up he walked out of the hospital, he walked briskly trying to avoid detection. He was lucky that the halls were empty and he made it to the front door quickly without being stopped. He was clueless as to why Laura had not followed him from the room, but he didn't really care enough to delve into her mind.

When he left the mansion he carried on walking until he hit a town, it was here he realised the situation he was in; stuck in a town, with no money, nor memories of anywhere he could go to. All he knew is he was not returning to that mansion.

HPXMHPXMHPXM

Laura sat on the bed watching the leave. She knew that the boy needed space and time to think things over, so she sat by and let him go. Jean would be mad but she didn't care. All she cared about is the boy who was in her mind a brother, a brother who obviously had as hard of a life as her. She could sense it in him, pain, raw pain. At least she could remember why she felt the way she did, the reasons behind her actions. Alex knew nothing but instinct, and he deserved the freedom to explore what was left of his life and memories, without Jean worrying and the entrapment of being hauled up in the same room.

She only hoped that his instincts were the same as Logan's.

**I have posted two chapters as am going away this week, sorry for the two reviews i did not get to answer as I was very busy with work and packing. I won't be posting a preview to any reviewers as I wont have the files but I should be able to answer your reviews so post them anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Tooth and Claw.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing.**

**Warnings Slash, Ron bashing, Dumbledore bashing, language, incorrect spellings in need of beta.**

**Logan may be a bit OOC because of the nature of the conversation though I swear he will be returned to character next chapter.**

**Need a Beta.**

**On with story:**

Alex had been wandering around until the sun began to disappear, leaving the moon in its wake. He found himself in a run down area of the city, all the houses looked abandoned. The windows were smashed had been boarded up. Many of the doors stood of their hinges. Marks of fire damage had occurred to each building.

The lawns were scattered with danger signs and a few had police tape across the entrances. Cautiously Alex headed over to one of the more stable looking buildings. Alex slithered through the gap that was provided by the angle of which the door had fallen off. As the boy walked he felt an odd tingling feeling in the back of his spine.

Stepping carefully, and watching where he was walking Alex headed through the house, looking for a semi comfortable place to sleep. As Alex neared the living room he heard a scuffle behind him. Turning around in shock Alex came face to face with a man that looked more animal then human.

The man was crouched down on the floor in a striking position. His long light brown hair reached down below his shoulders. Black eyebrows contrasted the hair and sideburns. His nails looked like tiny claws that could cause serious damage. The creature's scent burned Alex's nose showing his lack of hygiene.

A growl ripped from the creature's throat forcing Alex back a few steps. Alex watched in disgust as the creature sniffed the air around him.

"Ahh," It muttered hungrily in a gruff voice. "Seems like Logan's been hiding something from me." Alex's eyes widened in shock, how did this animal know who he was. "I may have to punish him for his secrets." He growled approaching on Alex slowly.

"Sabertooth!" A voice growled from the sidelines. Alex looked over to see a second man that looked so similar to his own face in the mirror it could only be his father. "Leave the kid out of this, any problem you take it up with me, okay?" Logan continued advancing on the man he called Sabertooth.

Sabertooth grinned at Logan before throwing a twisted smirk at Alex, "Next time your mine boy!" He snarled at Alex as he charged through the open window disappearing from sight.

Logan walked over to Alex carefully, unsure in his movements. Looking Alex over he noted that the boy looked remarkably like him. The boys hair was a charcoal black identical to his own. The nose set and facial features were mirrored on the smaller face. The two most notable differences was the eyes, which were a startling green, and the facial expressions which were less guarded then Logan's own.

Alex broke the contact stepping back and turning his head to avoid the elder mans eyes. Logan froze struggling to figure out what he should do in this situation. Eventually he let his arm fall back down to the side.

"You shouldn't be here!" Logan growled after a moment.

Alex looked up at the man his fury growing. "Why that then?" He snapped.

"It's not safe." Logan responded grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

"Why would you care?" Alex spat venomously.

"Sabertooth could have killed you!" He pointed out ignoring the boy's question.

"Would it have mattered?" Alex growled. "Its not like I have anything to live for, no one's come looking for me yet, I don't have any memory's to hold me here." Logan looked startled at the boy unsure of his meaning. "Nothing, just the everlasting darkness, and to top it all of my own father ran away from me!"

"You know?" Logan asked his tone soft, coloured in shock.

"Seems one of your acquaintances has a big mouth." Alex growled.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked curiously, ignoring the boys anger.

"What do I mean about what?"

"You said you had no memories to hold you back, what did you mean?" Logan asked laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Why do you care?" Alex asked again his anger numbed some by the hand on his shoulder.

"Because you're my son!" Logan whispered. "I didn't know what to do so I ran, I was wrong. But never question if I care again, because I do! You are my flesh and blood, my only family. I don't care what you think of me, but know this. I will never stop caring." Logan looked into his sons green orbs, which were filling with tears. "Now tell me, what, did, you, mean?" Logan punctuated each word.

"You would have known if you had been there." Alex stated quietly, tears now flowing freely. "I lost my memories."

Logan looked at his son who was now trembling with his sobs. He pulled the boy into his arms stroking his hair. "It'll get better," he whispered in the boy's ear. "Believe me I know."

Logan sat there for hours holding his son until the boy fell asleep on his lap. It was the early hours of the morning that the father and son began to rouse.

Alex sat up blushing lightly at his behaviour last night, though felt a semblance of understanding and a feeling off acceptance with his father. Logan stretched his tired muscles standing up and observing his son.

The boy needed some training he noted looking at the careless stance the boy was currently standing in as well as his muscles. He needed to know how to protect himself if he was to be safe around his father.

"Morning!" Logan said in his gruff voice.

Alex smiled lightly at his father. "I'm sorry for last night I shouldn't have lost control like that." He muttered nervously.

"Its fine kiddo, you had every right to act the way you did." Logan replied. "In future I will be there to talk to before things get that bad."

"So you're staying with me?" Alex asked in a small voice.

Logan smiled at his son, reassuring him. "I think its time we head back to the mansion."

Alex grinned fully his face lighting up. Logan and Alex walked out of the abandoned house and out on to the street where Logan's bike was waiting to return them home.

**Review = will to write**


	4. Chapter 4

-  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4 -

Hope in the dark.

Chapter 4 Hope lost.

Disclaimer

I own nothing.

Warnings Slash, Ron bashing, Dumbledore bashing, language, incorrect spellings in need of beta, suicide attempt, abusive parents take that as you wish.

Story now an M for violence, suicide attempt.

Need a Beta.

On with story:

Dumbledore looked over the students still present at Hogwarts. The numbers had depleted by almost thirty at this stage, and more would leave before the next year.

When the ministry had finally announced Voldemorts return, they had to reveal the situation to which they discovered the dark lords existence. The situation that had caused the apparent death of one, Harry James Potter, at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The wizarding world had broken down, many fleeing in fear. Students had been pulled from Hogwarts hearing rumours Dumbledore was Voldemorts new target. Fear had become the way of life, and nothing could be done. The prophecy will never be completed Dumbledore took care of that. The dark lord will not fall by anyone's hands apart from his own. Dumbledore was sure it couldn't be all that hard to kill Voldemort, after all a fifteen-year-old boy had been doing it all his life.

Dumbledore was sure he could become the hero of this tale, and in the future they will celebrate Dumbledore day and everyone will fall at his feet. Even if he failed he had a plan. He could become the hero by bringing Harry back, allowing him to save the world, all the while standing as the boys mentor. Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself receiving an inquiring look off of Severus Snape, who was sitting to his side. Dumbledore ignored the look and stood to address his students.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger was trapped in her grief. She could find no escape from the despairing feeling that had surrounded her heart since the death of her best friend. She knew that he wouldn't want her to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. Harry was like a brother to her, the only one who understood the way she had been brought up.

Hermione had never spoken to anyone other then Harry about it. Her parents weren't like the Dursley's, they didn't call her a freak, no, she was 'special'. She was forced to be perfect at all times; to get perfect grades, stay out of trouble, immaculate manners and organised. If she failed she would be punished,  
she refused to talk about that to even Harry. Her parents had practically driven her obsessive behaviour into her, and if not for Harry she would have lost herself. He had saved her, given her reason to break the rules, reminded her that something's were more important then grades.

Harry was Hermione's rock and now he was gone, and she was alone. The young witch curled her legs upwards looking down over the edge of the astronomy tower.  
Hermione shivered, she hated heights. Leaning her head against the windowpane Hermione shifted forwards letting her legs dangle of the edge. Just as she was about to make that final push into the unknown she heard a voice.

"Hermione, no!" The voice snapped, a voice Hermione would of known anywhere.

"Harry?" Hermione called out, getting of the edge and looking around for the source.

When she was sure that she was alone, she leaned against the wall sinking down and putting her head in her hands, and begun to cry. She was surprised when a pressure was applied to her upper arm.

"Harry?" She asked once more in shock. Her face reddened in embarrassment when she realized it was Fred Weasley.

Fred for his part held in any shock at Hermione's state, he knew she was suffering but hadn't realised she had gone this far into depression. He had panicked when he saw Hermione's name up here on the Marauders Map, and had rushed to the school hoping he wouldn't be too late. He was relieved when he relized he had got to Hermione in time but his heart plummeted when he saw the girls face. The determination to end it all ingraved in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I was worried." Fred replied gently running a hand through Hermione's hair. He didn't mention the map knowing the girl did not need the reminder of Harry right now. "Hermione, I realise your going through a tough time, but I want you to know their are people that are here for you!" Fred gently reminded the girl.

"Who?" Hermione asked bitterly. "No-one cares anymore they're all worried about who will stop Voldemort!"

"They do care, believe me if you remotely knew what Remus and Sirius were doing right now, you would know. They care, I care!" Fred looked into Hermione's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"Harry left a will, and inside was a letter addressed to Sirius." Fred spoke slowly, trying to keep Hermione quiet. "It seems he expected to die eventually,  
he was worried about what would happen to you." Hermione gasped realising what Fred was saying. Fred watched in horror as Hermione began to gasp in anguish. "Hermione, please calm down, only me Remus and Sirius know." Fred spoke gently, holding Hermione tightly in his grip. "Sirius is trying to get custody of you, now that he is a free man!"

Hermione looked slightly less paniced and gazed at Fred werily. "He's trying to adopt me?" She asked almosr hopefully. "Is it possible?"

Fred stroked Hermione's face. "I promise we will get you out, you will never see those monsters again!" Fred swore.

The two young-adults sat in each other's embrace for a while just taking comfort in feeling the other against their skin.

It was the early hours of the morning when Fred finally released Hermione he looked her over gently ensuring she was feeling better. "We should get you to the dorms, you have an early morning with leaving and all." He stood up carefully pulling Hermione up gently.

The two walked silently through the halls avoiding all the patrolling teachers, not that any of them would tell them off what with Hermione's recent behaviour. They walked hand in hand reluctant to separate.

Once they reached the dorms, Hermione turned to face the troublesome twin. She leaned up placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything!" She muttered softly.

Fred was glad for the low lights sure his face was bright red in embarrassment. "It was nothing, I'll see you tomorrow at the station, stay behind the barrier we'll meet you there!"

Hermione went to bed feeling hope for the first time since Harry's death. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope in the dark.**

**Chapter 5 The green-eyed monster.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing.**

**Warnings Slash, Ron bashing, Dumbledore bashing, language, incorrect spellings in need of beta, suicide attempt, abusive parents take that as you wish.**

**Not sure if this has been said but Sirius is free in this story because of the fight at the ministry that revealed Wormtail alive.**

**Story now an M for violence, suicide attempt.**

**On with story:**

Hermione Granger was seated next to Ginny Weasley on the train, with Luna and Neville opposite. The group were the only one's to stick with Hermione during her depression, they were happy to have a glimmer of their old friend back. Although she seemed to be disappearing the closer they got to their destination.

As they pulled into the station Hermione looked nervous and was shaking slightly. "Hermione?" Ginny asked gently, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione looked at Ginny blinking away tears. "Lets go." She whispered standing up and grabbing her things. Together the group walked on to the platform.

As soon as they exited the train Hermione felt someone pull on her arm. Looking to the side she discovered it was Fred Weasley. Following the slightly older wizard she was led to a quiet side of the magical platform.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked once they had stopped moving.

"Sirius has applied to be your magical guardian meaning according to wizarding law, he is to have custody of you as long as you attend Hogwarts." Fred explained. "But, your parents disagree with the ministry and are waiting outside to try and take you back with them, and pull you completely out of our world."

"No!" Hermione snapped in panic.

"Don't worry, they can't get you. I'm going to apparate you back to Grimmauld, and you will never have to see them again, okay?"

Hermione nodded quickly eager to leave and get as far away from her parents as possible. "I'm going to need you to hold on to me tight, it's not a very nice feeling the first time someone apparates." Fred warned.

Hermione leaned into Fred hugging him around his waist. She felt the boy turn on the spot and was then sucked into what felt like a tight tube. Unconsciously Hermione moved her head into Fred's chest, finding comfort in the boy's protective hold.

When they eventually appeared outside Grimmauld Place, Hermione fell to the floor clasping her sides in an attempt to catch her breath. "Ugh!" She muttered once she felt normal once more. "I think I prefer the muggle way to travel." She observed, standing slowly.

Fred laughed, "Dad's flying car wasn't to bad." He joked.

"Wouldn't let your mum hear you saying that!' Hermione jabbed at his waist good-naturedly.

Fred laughed then picked up Hermione's things and began walking towards the house. Hermione followed quickly behind. When they reached the front door Fred opened it with a muggle key that he handed to Hermione the moment the door was opened.

Hermione walked into the house quietly, aware of Mrs Black's portrait still hung on the wall. Fred led the young witch through to the drawing room, which had changed remarkably since the summer before. The room was empty of people, but had obviously become the living space for the residence of the house. It was painted in a cream colour with magical pictures around the room, she couldn't see what was in these pictures from the doorway but made a note to have a look when she got the chance. In the centre of the room was a television that was spelled to work with magic.

"Get settled here," Fred said to the young witch who was looking wide-eyed around the room. "I'm going to see where Sirius is." Fred announced.

Xxxxxxxx

Fred found Sirius in his bedroom, leaning against the wall his head in his hands. The fireplace was lit lightly, making Fred assume it was a floo conversation that had upset the older man.

"Sirius?" Fred asked lightly. The former marauder looked up at the red haired boy, tears in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore," Sirius muttered wiping his eyes. "He's giving up the search for Harry's body, said it's a waste of the orders resources!" Sirius punched the wall in anger, bruising his hand.

"What?" Fred exclaimed, "He can't do that!"

"It's already done, James and Lily would have wanted him to be buried with them, so they could guide him to the next life." Sirius growled annoyed. "I bet Voldemort has his body, probably took it as a trophy!"

"Sirius, I'm sure Lily and James will still guide him on, and even if we can't bury him, we can still give him a send off." Fred reasoned. "Look I'm sure we could ask the order to come tomorrow and we could give him a service and they could stick around after and share stories."

Sirius looked at Fred gratefully. "Your right, it'll be nice to remember the good times."

Fred nodded. "I'll tell my family when I get home tonight, I'm sure you can get in touch with the others?" Sirius nodded. "I'm going back down to keep Hermione company whilst you calm down."

"No it's fine, I'll come down with you." Sirius announced standing.

The two walked back to the drawing room in silence, when they entered they noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep on one of the sofa's, a picture of Harry and Sirius cradled in her arms. Sirius smiled softly at the girl who looked peaceful in sleep. He approached her quietly pulling the throw-over off of the other sofa and wrapping it over the sleeping witch.

Fred approached behind leaning down and wiping a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Seems like you have things under control, tell Hermione I'll see her tomorrow and to owl if she needs someone to talk too." He whispered, before leaving.

Sirius sighed sitting down in his chair he began writing a list of who he would need to floo in regards to tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

The next day brought a sombre mood in the house. The Weasley's had arrived early to help with preparations. The house had been draped in more black then was usual. Mrs Black had reluctantly agreed to be silent in respect for a powerful wizards passing, a fact that Sirius had begrudgingly thanked her for. The fireplace in the drawing room had been transformed into a shrine for Harry, with candles placed sparingly throughout the room. All the elder wizards had taken extra care in enlarging the space to hold the entire order as well as Harry's closest friends. Mrs Weasley had spent the entire morning preparing an exquisite feast for everyone to enjoy after the service.

Remus had arrived first bringing with him many pictures of Harry as a baby, laughing and smiling with his mum and dad. Sirius recognized a few as his own. "I never got round to returning them when you were found innocent." Remus told him apologetically.

Dumbledore arrived next; the elder man had agreed to act as a priest and was for once entirely tasteful in his black robes, what annoyed Sirius was the fact Snape was standing in Dumbledore's shadow. Luckily Hermione had led the headmaster and the professor away before Sirius could cause any trouble. Once everyone had arrived they began the precession.

Everything went by smoothly, the entire service was beautiful. Many teary eyes could be seen on those present. Curiously Ronald Weasley sat the whole time with his arms folded, looking entirely uninterested in what was occurring around him. Ginny had to nudge him to stand up at the appropriate times and even then it was done in obvious annoyance.

Ginny had hoped after the ceremony Ron would calm down and relax talking about his deceased friend, unfortunately things went from bad to worse. It happened shortly after the service when everyone was standing to say a few words on Harry.

Mrs Weasley was up the front when it happened. She stood facing everyone, her eyes red raw from crying. When she tried to speak her voice got caught in her throat, it took a couple of attempts before she was finally able to speak. "Harry Potter was a lovely young boy, who never deserved the hand he was dealt in life. He was polite and had an amazing view on right and wrong. Harry was much more to me then my son's best friend; he was one of my own. I am heartbroken to say I have lost my youngest son." Mrs Weasley burst into sobs that wracked through her body. Mr Weasley had to help her get down from the stand, neither noticing the thunderous face of their youngest son.

The next person up was Hermione Granger; she also had tears in her eyes, but held herself together a lot easier then Molly Weasley. "Harry Potter was the one person who I could trust with my entire life and know he wouldn't turn his back on me. I loved him so much; it hurts to remember him sometimes. I know he is happy with his mum and dad. It's that thought that allows me to find happiness in my memories." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes before walking gently off the stage.

Ronald Weasley was fuming silently; he didn't understand why Harry always got the attention. The boy was dead and still outshone Ron in everyway. It was with this anger in mind that Ron stood in front of the crowd ready to voice his opinion. "Harry Potter!" Ron scoffed, gaining a few weird looks from those present. "What is there to say about Harry Potter that hasn't already been said?" Ron looked around. "How he was a better friend then me? A better son?" Ron screamed. "No one cared!" Ron ranted, anger evident in his voice. "Always second best to the Boy who bloody Lived, my own mother preferred him to me." Ron glared at the room at large, "You all stand there mourning a whiny pathetic loser, who died."

"Ron!" Ginny snapped trying to break Ron out of his rant.

"He died!" Ron spat. "You all thought he was special." Ron laughed bitterly. "He was just a pathetic orphan, who enjoyed the attention!"

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed. "I really thought you cared for him Ron, then you do this, I should have realized you were just using him."

Sirius looked furious, barely containing his magic, which was boiling close to the surface. "I believe now would be the best time for us to go our separate ways, Mr Weasley I presume you will remove your son from the premises quickly, before Black has an accident." Snape drawled standing up to gather attention.

Mr Weasley nodded in agreement grabbing his youngest son and forcing him out of the door. Many members of the order followed, including Dumbledore who flooed directly into Hogwarts. Eventually the only people left in the room was; Sirius, Remus, Hermione, the Weasley twins and oddly Severus Snape. The potions professor walked up to Sirius. "I really am sorry for your loss, he never deserved the fate he received." Severus nodded in respect to those in the room before striding purposely to the floo and returning to Hogwarts.

**Review for preview of next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**-**  
**Chapter 6: Chapter 6 -**

**Hope in the dark.**

**Chapter 6 Home coming.**

**Disclaimer not mine, never was never will be**

**Warnings Slash, Ron bashing, Dumbledore bashing, language, incorrect spellings in need of beta, suicide attempt, abusive parents take that as you wish.**

**Story now an M for violence, suicide attempt.**

**I have changed the story from this point on due to my laptop breaking and me losing the files.  
This means that I am willing to hear and maybe incorporate your idea's. **

**I will continue to update every Wednesday.  
**

**I love reviews!**

**On with story:**

Logan pulled his motor cycle up to the mansion, climbing off of the bike the second they parked. The night sky was pitch black around them but Alex could strangely see. Alex watched his father as he sniffed the air around him. Alex grew concerned as his fathers face fell downward, and tension appeared in his eyes.

"Somethings wrong." Logan mumbled under his breath, not realizing his son could hear him.

As Logan spoke a woman came out the front of the building. The woman had white hair that framed her light brown colored skin, her body frame was perfectly toned. Logan looked at the woman with respect something that Alex could tell was hard to receive.

"The professor is missing." Storm announced, her tone of voice holding great power. "He left shortly after you, so we assumed he went to talk to you, but obviously we were wrong."

"How do you know he wasn't looking for him?" Alex asked nodding towards Logan.

"Xavier has ways of tracking mutants, if he was looking for Logan, he would not have left before finding Logan's trace." Storm explained softly before turning to Logan. "With your return we must find the real reason Xavier would leave here."

Logan grunted in agreement. "Whats the plan?" He asked gruffly.

"The only thing we can do is see if Jean can pick up the trace using cerebro, then send a team out to ensure he is safe and if there is any trouble we will step in and help him." Storm explained. "Hank smelled you coming with the boy and has already begun to wake up those we need."

"I assume you have a room set aside for the kid?" Logan asked inclining his head towards Alex.

"Of course, there has been a room for him since he arrived." Storm nodded. "He has been given quarters in the A block between Gambits and Cyclopes room."

Logan nodded, "The two should be able to keep an eye on him."

"Lets head inside, Logan, we must meet with the others." Storm stated turning around into the mansion.

"Come on short stuff." Logan said to Alex leading the way inside.

Alex followed his father through the mansion, looking around in awe as he went. The mansion was decorated expensively and beautifully, the halls were silent as most of the inhabitants were sleeping peacefully. He hadn't seen much of the mansion before he left but now he could see how large the place truly was. He could see that the place was kitted with the best technology that was available and could guess none of it was available on the market.

Alex followed the two to a room with a large round table that had a expensive holographic computer in the middle. Seated around the table was three people,  
the first one was a blue man who looked a bit like an animal. He had a similar build to Logan and looked incredibly strong. He was the eldest out of the group.

The next one was a young boy, who was wearing red tinted sun glasses, a sight Alex found odd at night. His well built muscles were obvious underneath his shirt. His brown hair was scruffy from sleep. The last mutant - Jean was sitting beside him with her head rested on lightly on his shoulder.

As we walked in the three mutants looked up at us. Jean eyes were red from crying, the youngest male seemed agitated and the last was unreadable.

Storm and Logan instantly walked into there seats, Logan pulling out the one beside him for Alex to sit in.

"Scott, what brings you here at this time of night?" Storm asked curiously.

Both Jean and the young boy who was obviously Scott blushed a deep scarlet but it was the blue man that answered the question. "It seems that these two have been sharing a room behind our backs!" The man spoke in an intelligent voice.

Storm laughed slightly "Well I'm sure if you've been doing this for a while Xavier must know about this besides the two of you are of age."

"Maybe we should get back to the matter at hand" Logan grunted.

"Yes, of course." Storm replied becoming serious. "I presume Hank has filled you in on what has happened?" Storm asked the couple.

"Yes he mentioned that my powers would be needed to find the professor and that the matter was an up most emergency." Jean answered.

"Good, we must waist no time!" Storm stated. "Scott, I wonder if you would be so kind as to escort Alex to his new room it is the formally empty one beside yours?"

"Of course, come on kid!" Scott stated smiling kindly at Alex.

Alex looked to his father to find out if he should follow or not, he recognized Scott as the voice he overheard with Jean whilst he was in the hospital. At his fathers nod he got up and left the room with Scott. As they walked through the hallways Alex got a sneaking suspicion the other man wanted to say something to Alex but was not sure how.

"You know, if you want to say something to me just say it!" Alex finally stated.

"Jean told me you over heard our conversation," Scott started slowly. "I never meant to upset you, I was angry that I was loosing time with my girlfriend. I'm sorry for what I said."

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "No harm done, besides I'm sure Jean wouldn't be dating someone who was an arse hole, after all she does read minds." Alex grinned.

Scott laughed, "Thanks, anyway this is your room, I will be right next door, well some of the time, so if you ever need anything, just remember to knock!" Scott grinned pushing open Alex's bedroom door.

"Thanks Scott, I hope Jean finds the professor alright." Alex stated.

"Me too Alex." Scott sighed before walking away.

Alex walked into his new bedroom looking around. The walls were painted a deep red, a color which felt very homely to Alex. The bed was a double mattress that had white sheets on, you could tell by looking at it, that it was expensive and comfortable. The room was decorated with white furniture. There was a wardrobe, that when Alex opened it he found was full of clothes of all designs. A set of draws filled with underwear and necessities. A computer desk complete with chair and laptop, a note stuck to the laptop stated it was for school purposes. A bed side table that had both a mobile phone and an X-men communicator on. Walking over to the phone Alex noted it was the same one every person in the house had, it had no product name on it. Pressing a button Alex found that the time was 3:00 am. Deciding it was time to turn into bed Alex grabbed his pajamas out of his draws and got changed. He fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

**Alright next chapter we will meet some of the mutants from the school, also more about what will happen to Alex in his new life. **

**Review for preview - also tell me what you would like to see happen and I may be able to fit it in the story.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**-**  
**Chapter 7: Chapter 7 -**

**Hope in the dark.**

**Chapter 7 New beginnings.**

**Disclaimer Not mine.f the  
**

**The important thing is I made the Wednesday timeline, even if its one hour till Thursday.**

**On with story:**

Alex woke to a loud blaring alarm, lifting his head off of the pillow he noted the time was 6:30 am. Alex groaned,three and a half hours was not enough time to sleep. Sighing Alex rubbed the sleep from his eyes pulling his body from the bed deciding there was probably a reason the alarm had been set for that time. Walking to the closet Alex took a look through the clothes finally deciding on a plain green t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans.

Alex walked out the bedroom, hoping to come across someone who can point him towards the showers. Luckily a man slightly older than Alex walked out of the next bedroom. The man had reddish-brown hair that flopped against his chin, framing his perfectly strong jaw line. His eyes were an intriguing shade of man was only wearing a loose pair of jogging bottoms. His body was thin but had a slight muscle definition that comes from regular exercise. Alex hadn't realized that he'd been staring at the man until the subject turned to meet his gaze smiling slightly, Alex dropped his gaze embarrassed at being caught.

"You know Gambit doesn't mind if you look!" The man said in a thick Cajun accent.

"Pardon?" Alex asked confused.

"My name is Gambit," Gambit smiled coyly. "I'm used to the attention, everyone always wants a look at the Gambit."

"I'ma surprised your head hasn't imploded yet, considering how big-headed ya are!" A female southern voice sounded behind Alex down the hall.

Turning towards the voice Alex noticed a girl, roughly the same age as Jean and Scott. Her mostly brown hair fell just bellow her shoulders, framed on either side by a strip of pure white hair, her eyes were a stunning green and her skin ivory pale. She was incredibly beautiful in a dark way. She already fully clothed in a dark green under shirt with a black tank top over the top, she was wearing leggings that matched the color of her under shirt with a simple black skirt on top. Her hands had been covered by black biker gloves, and she was wearing black combat boots. Her outfit both covered her skin whilst being tight enough to show her amazing figure, she was a very intriguing looking person.

"You wound me so mon chere." Gambit grinned at the girl.

Rouge smiled softly back at the man walking up to stand by Alex, and inclining her head in his direction. "Ignore Gambit, he's a little self obsessed." Rouge teased. "Ma names Rouge by tha way." Rouge held out a glove covered hand.

"Alex." He smiled as he shook her hand. Getting over his embarrassment from earlier he grinned "I was just going to ask your boy here, where the toilets were."

"Oh, he is not my boy." Rouge smiled politely. "Hasn't been for ah long time, but I'm sure tha he'd show ya to the bathrooms, from tha way he's dressed I'd assume he's on his way anyhow."

"It would be my pleasure." Gambit grinned. "If you would like to follow me."

Gambit walked past Rouge on the way down the hall, leading the way to the bathroom.

"So, you're the famous Alex everyone's been talking about?" Gambit asked.

"I guess so, unless there's another Alex around here!" Alex smiled.

"Well there's always Scott's brother, Alex Summers but he doesn't live here." Gambit stated.

"Why not?"

"He decided that he prefered his life with his adoptive parents then the life us mutants lead, we are always in the limelight over hear, he can probably hide his mutation." Gambit explained.

"Is being a mutant that bad?" Alex asked panicking slightly.

"Not really for the people here, the Xmen have proved the fact they are hero's plenty of times, but people can still be bigoted idiots." Gambit explained.  
"I usually get ignored when I am out of the mansion, the students on the other hand still get the occasional problem, it helps the head mistress is a mutant sympathizer."

"Oh." Alex muttered.

As Gambit and Alex turned the corner they could hear a commotion coming from ahead.

"Kurt!" A young female voice sounded from behind a locked bathroom door. "You can't, like, just teleport into the bathroom, not only is it against the rules but its creepy!"

"Come on Kitty, you've been in here for hours!" A male with a german accent responded. "And beside I already knew you were only doing your make-up, which you can do in your room!"

"Besides any real point fur ball, me and Lance have a date today, so I have to be like totally perfect." The female responded."Use one of the other bathrooms!"

"Their iz a huge queue outside and I was the only one who could come and get you moving!" Kurt replied earnestly. "If you don't hurry up Boom-Boom iz threating to blow up ze bathroom."

"Fine, don't get your tail in a twist I'll be out in two seconds." The womens tone now had a mean edge to it. "Now get out."

As Alex and Gambit turned the corner they could see there was indeed a queue for the bathrooms, and everyone was looking annoyed at the first door where the talking was coming from. As Alex and Gambit joined the queue they heard a popping sound and a blue furry teenager appeared at the front of the queue.

"No queue jumping!" A sassy voice came from a girl with short blond hair that was styled in a scruffy way.

"But I waz just here." The blue boy replied.

"If you leave the queue you have to go to the back, I'm sorry it's the rules!" The girl responded smirking.

"But Tabitha, you are the one who asked me to teleport inside." The blue guy sulked.

"You did it on your own free will Kurty boy now run along, you wouldn't want the queue to get longer whilst your waiting with me."

Kurt walked to the back of the queue dejectedly, although when he noticed Alex and Gambit his face picked up. Alex heard a low chuckle coming from the Cajun beside him as Kurt reached them.

"You shouldn't let Boom-Boom boss you about like that!" Gambit chuckled quietly so only Kurt and Alex could hear. "If Amanda found out what you let Tabitha get away with she may get worried."

"eets fine, I'd rather not get on the bad side of Tabitha, she has a huge temper." Kurt replied rubbing his hair with his three-fingered hand.

"Seems like a bitch to me." Alex muttered under his breath.

"Oh believe me she is, but then again aren't most women." Gambit replied laughing, but Alex could see a little tension in his eyes.

As the three people fell into conversation Alex noticed a girl phasing through the bathroom door, her brown hair tied into a high pigtail, slight make-up applied perfectly to her face, her clothes both acceptable to wear on a sunny day without being to revealing and yet at the same time sexy.

"I'm out!" The girl announced before phasing through the floor below us, leaving the bathroom door locked.

"Hey Kurt," Gambit grinned. "Looks like Kitty has ensured your place in the queue was kept!"

"See she does care!" Kurt grinned. "I'll see you two at breakfast." Kurt announced smiling before teleporting out.

"He's interesting." Alex stated smiling as he watched Boom-Boom pound on the door annoyed at Kurt.

Luckily before she broke down the door one of the other five bathrooms became available and the girl was pleased enough to leave it be. Around 15 minutes later Alex was finally under the hot spray of the shower, and as he stood there letting the hot water sooth his muscles Alex thought about the people he had seen, he could already tell his life was about to get a lot more interesting.

**Okay so only a short chapter but I didn't want to start on all the breakfast stuff just yet as a lot of group dynamics will be revealed. **

**Review for preview. **

**Also I would like to know if you think any wizards should be discovered as mutants if so who and what power?**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far I love every single one of them! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope in the dark.**

**Chapter 8 Strange results.**

**Disclaimer Not mine.**

**I have had two amazing reviews by guests in the past two chapters I'm sorry I can't reply to them.**

**on with story:**

Alex came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready for the day, as he exited he noticed Gambit standing against the wall of the bathroom obviously waiting for him. The man wasn't looking his way and had yet to notice Alex.

"Hey." Alex smiled politely, pulling the man from his thoughts.

"I thought you may need help to find the dinner hall, considering your lack of knowledge of where the bathroom was, I assume you haven't had the tour yet?" Gambit asked his lips twitching upwards in a half-smile.

"Not yet, there wasn't really time when I arrived and it was so late I just went to bed." Alex explained.

"Hum, I'm sure plenty of mutants will help you get around, myself included." Gambit offered.

"Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to find things myself in no time." Alex grinned.

Gambit began walking down the large hall way, Alex following behind. "I'm sure you will be more than welcome to eat dinner at the table I normally sit at." Gambit offered. "They are a strange bunch of people with different personalities but it is a good group."

"Thanks, it makes it easier knowing I know someone." Alex statted. "After all I'm sure I'll be an interest to others,  
appearing out of nowhere and being the child of one of the Xmen."

"Well, I won't lie rumors do spread quickly in this place." Gambit informed the young man.

The two men walked down the stairs and into a room to the side of the entry way. The room was made up of two large tables one had around ten younger mutants, each already had food in front of them and was eating whilst chatting with their friends.  
Alex could see a few cases of mutant powers being used, though it seemed as though this was more from lack of control than choice. For example a girl around eleven had an electrical current pouring off her skin, she was sat slightly away from the others although she was happily included into the conversation. This made Alex believe she would cause harm to those who got to close to the sparks she was emitting.

The second table was full of older students who seemed to have complete control over their ability's. As Alex looked over the table he noticed he recognized most of the mutants; Jean and Scott were sat at the edge of the table furthest from the door, talking to each other in hushed tones, wrapped in their personal bubble. Across from them sat Rouge leaned against a metallic man who was stroking her face lovingly. Alex noted that Gambit avoided talking to the two. Next to Scott sat Kurt, the blue man was sat chatting animatedly to the girl who had walked through walls earlier, Kitty. Kitty was sat besides Rouge and seemed to be the center of the man beside Kitty didn't seem to be concentrating on the conversation going on around him, instead he was picking at his food. Alex had yet to meet the man but from the way his hand was held tightly in Kitty's Alex could tell they were in a relationship.

Gambit led Alex over to the second table, taking the seat beside Kitty's boyfriend leaving Alex to take the seat beside the two took their seats Alex noticed subtle changes between the members on the table. Rouge quickly moved away from the metal man who turned his metal skin into flesh as they lost contact. Jean and Scott looked up from their conversation, Jean smiling politely at me and Gambit, where Scott offered us a head nod in greeting. Kitty stopped the conversation she was having and looked intently at Alex tugging lightly at her ponytail. Kurt smile widened as he looked over at me, his hand raising in a wave. Lance looked at Gambit and me in turn, placing down his fork and wrapping his arm around Kitty.

"Hello Alex, it's nice to see you up and about finally." Jean said gently smiling.

"It's nice to be up and about!" Alex grinned at the kind girl.

"We're just glad we can finally meet you, we've been so desperate to meet the child of Wolvi that I was like so close to exploding with excitement." Kitty chatted, grinning animatedly. "My name's Kitty and this is Lance!"

"Nice to meet you, I saw what you did with the bathroom for Kurt." Alex told the girl.

"Well of course I'd stick up for the elf, Boom Boom was being totally unfair as usual, I'm not letting her step-over Kurt like that!" Kitty exclaimed quickly.

Lance chuckled lowly kissing Kitty on the forehead.

"Kitty I hope you're not going to be starting another war with Tabitha, I'm not sure the mansion could handle it." Scott sighed worried.

"Calm down Scott, it's not like I did anything to her personally, beside the professor said if me and her didn't start ignoring each other he'd make us both Logan's personal cleaning crew, without powers!" Kitty quipped.

"Well that may not keep Tabitha in line for long when she finds out what we know." Jean said sadly.

"Why, what happened?" Rogue drawled.

"There having an Xmen meeting tonight you'll find out than." Scott explained.

"Alex, Logan asked me to bring you to the nursing room once you have finished your breakfast." Jean addressed the newest addition.

"Why would he want me to go there?" Alex asked curiously.

"We have to do some scans to see if you have the x gene and if you do we need to know the extent of your ability." Jean explained softly.

"Awesome, with Logan as your dad I am so excited to see which kick ass ability you have!" Kitty exclaimed. "It's almost a shame that me and lance will be out all day so I won't be able to find out till later."

Alex couldn't help but find the girls behavior amusing, he found her excitement contagious and began to eat slightly faster much to everyone's amusement.

"Where are you two going?" Kurt asked politely.

"It's a surprise." Lance stated looking lovingly at Kitty.

"As much as I love surprises, I'm a bit sad as I can't drive!" Kitty pouted.

"Smart man." Scott muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Kitty.

"What I have my driving license!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Only because the instructor had been terrified, into brief insanity." Scott quipped.

From the looks on people's faces Alex could see Scott's comments were truthful. The conversation between Scott and Kitty carried on through the rest of Alex's breakfast. The second the last fork full entered Alex's mouth Jean was up saying her goodbyes and dragging Alex from the room.

"Sorry about the rush, but I really did not need to hear anymore of that argument." Jean told the young boy leading him towards the medical bay.

"It's okay," Alex smiled softly. "Did you find anything out about the professor last night?" Alex asked curiously his face turning serious.

"Not yet, I can follow a slight trace to England, but then it suddenly disappears as if something disrupts it." Jean explained. "We can't even find any reason for the professor to be there." Jean sighed, her hand running through her hair. "That's why the Xmen are meeting later, no one knows that the professor's missing if they did the fall out would put the institutes future in danger. So we are only telling the official Xmen and well obviously you already know, meaning you will have to keep it to yourself." Jean explained.

When they arrived at the medical bay, Jean pushed open the door to show Alex's father pacing inside.

"Bout time you got here Red." Logan grunted.

"Good morning to you to Logan." Jean smiled gently.

"Morning Kid, I gather you slept well?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Yes, Sir!" Alex answered in a soft voice.

"Sir?" Logan grunted.

Alex shrugged in reply before turning to Jean. "What's going to happen here?" Alex asked curiously.

"Firstly we will take a blood test, to see if you have the X gene then we will take a full body scan." Jean explained. "after that we wish to have you take both an mentality and a academic test. It is obvious that your memory problem seems to only be limited to memory's that effected your thought and life not the basic human skills such as talking, walking and you even have knowledge of basic school lessons, we need to test your knowledge to see what you need to learn to start school after the holidays."

"I have to go to school?" Alex asked frowning.

"Fraid so kid, it is the law, no matter on my opinion on the subject." Logan smirked.

"We have a lot to do, we really should be getting on!" Jean urged.

"Take a seat kid, hope you're not afraid of needles." Logan pointed to the hospital bed.

Alex shuffled on to the bed sitting in the middle his body relaxed as Jean approached taking his arm. She cleaned the area before placing the needle in his arm.  
Once Jean had enough blood she pulled out the needle and went to place a plaster over the lightly bleeding spot. When she looked back at Alex's arm she observed that the once bleeding mark had completely healed over. Exchanging a look with Logan, whose eyes had tightened at the sight before him, Jean placed the now unneeded plaster in the bin and went over to test the blood. She also came over and took a swab of saliva to test the DNA.

Ten minutes past as Jean placed the blood under a microscope to observe, as well as placing the DNA sample in the top of the range computer system that would test the sample quickly. The machine began to bleep signaling it had finished its testing, and Jean went over to the screen to see the results.

Jean looked at the results for several minutes before looking up at Logan. "There's something wrong." Jean began slowly, not quite understanding what was going on. "The results show that not only does Alex have the X gene but there's something else, something foreign in his blood." Jean took a deep breath. "There is only one other person who has had a similar strand of DNA, Wanda Maximoff."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**As always review means preview. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope in the dark.**

**Chapter 9- DNA discoveries.**

**Disclaimer Not mine.**

**This was the hardest chapter to write thus far, I know where I'm going next chapter though.**

**A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER, WHEN I WAS FINDING IT HARD TO WRITE I WOULD JUST LOOK AT YOUR REVIEWS AND SMILE. I AM SO THANKFUL FOR EVERY REVIEW I HAVE EVER RECEIVED!**

**On with story:**

"Wanda Maximoff?" Logan repeated worriedly.

"Xavier had a copy of her medical file from the hospital she was at," Jean explained. "It's not an exact match but there are distinct similarities."

"Like what?" Logan growled angrily.

"Wanda's strand of DNA had a larger version of whatever is in Alex's." Jean began explaining slowly. "Although Alex's is more intertwined with his other cells, and Wanda's seems like something had been changed in her cells after birth."

"After birth how long after birth?" Logan asked holding the bridge of his nose to calm himself.

"Before her sixth birthday, that's when the professor obtained her DNA from the hospital." Jean told him.

"Damn!" Logan growled.

"I'm afraid so, although I don't believe you will have as much trouble with Magneto as before, after all the brother hood have been very quiet recently." Jean stated, trying to calm to worried man. "You can ask Gambit, Colossus or even Lance if they have any information on where to find Magneto."

"I may just have to do that red." Logan stated. "I'll have to bring Storm and Beast for back up incase he try's anything."

Alex watched the two converse, sitting quietly trying to process every new bit of information. "Who's Magneto?" He finally asked curiously.

"Magneto is a very powerful mutant that has fought against us, believing mutants to be the higher beings. He believes we should rule over the normal people, he is very dangerous and has risked lives to achieve his goal." Jean explained. "He has the power to control any metal and use it to his will. Along with his former, now believed deceased right hand woman, Magneto created a group of mutants called the brotherhood. Lance was a member along with Magneto's twin children Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. After a battle around six months ago with someone named Apocalypse the brotherhood and Magneto have stayed out of our way. They haven't cause any trouble or any thing like they used to."

"The Prof. said that he received a vision of the future when possessed he believe Magneto also received the same vision, and he would be changed for the better." Logan grunted. "I'm not to sure I agree, but I'm willing to give it a shot if I can get more information on you!" Logan looked at Alex his gruff face looking slightly softer.

"So even though you're a man of metal you are going to walk up to a man with the ability to control the adamantium inside of you!" Alex asked worried about his father's safety.

"Magneto doesn't like to spill mutant blood, he thinks it is a waste." Logan answered simply.

"Your father will be fine!" Jean muttered, easing Alex's worries.

"Alex I'm really sorry. but I need to talk to your father for a minute, could you please take these tests and go to the room next door to complete them." Jean said softly handing the thick tests to Alex.

Alex nodded leaving the room slowly wondering what Jean needed to talk to his father about that he wasn't permitted to hear.

Jean listened to Alex's mind as he left the room, checking to make sure the boy wouldn't eaves drop. When he was far enough away that Jean was sure he couldn't hear Jean turned to Logan.

"What's up kid?" Logan asked curious that Jean had asked Alex to leave.

"Logan, there's something I need to tell you." Jean began slowly.

"Spit it out Red, I haven't got all day." Logan grumbled.

"There was another strange find in Alex's tests," Jean told the gruff man. "His cells aren't being destroyed like they would in a normal body, normal cells die all the time, yours die at a slower rate, I think Alex's cells work like yours."

"What does this mean?" Logan asked worried.

"I can't be certain until we do more tests but I believe Alex may have inherited your ability to heal." Jean explained carefully knowing what this news would do to the man. "This would mean he has also inherited your slower aging.

Logan growled loudly, grabbing hold of the nearest thing he could find he threw it across the room. The medical equipment table smashed against the wall as Wolverine fell to the floor, his head in his hands.

"Logan, it will be okay!" Jean said as she placed a gentle hand on Logan's upper arm.

"It will never be okay!" Logan snarled. "Do you know what its like to watch everyone around you wither and die? To know you will out live every person you ever meet?"Jean shook her head slightly her eyes filling with tears. "Don't tell me it will be okay, because my son will have to go through pain you will only see in your darkest nightmares, until one day he will finally become cold and blocked off to the world."

"You won't let that happen!"Jean said whole heartedly.

"There's no way to stop it, I know from experience." Logan growled rubbing at his forehead.

"Logan, I think Alex would take this better coming from you." Jean urged quietly. "You should go into the other room and explain to him what we have found out."

"No!" Logan snapped darkly, before his expression crumbled letting Jean glimpse at the broken man. "He doesn't need to know yet, please, Jean just let him have a few months of normality, we can tell him we have no way to find out what powers he has until they manifest themselves."

"I'm not sure, it could make things worse in the long run." Jean said carefully.

"So much has already happened to him, let him learn to live and make friends forge bonds, I don't want him to become as fucked up as I am!" Logan looked at Jean, letting her see past his defenses to the man who wanted to protect his son.

"Okay Logan, I won't tell anyone!" Jean promised.

"I have to go see magneto, send me a message with Alex's test results." Logan said the mask snapping back into place, he rushed from the room before Jean could answer.

Once Logan left Jean took time to shut down all the medical equipment, she needed the time to clear her head so she could avoid suspicion from Alex. When everything was correctly shut off Jean headed to the room in which Alex was doing his exam.

Alex looked up from the test paper as Jean entered, but before he could say anything Jean held a finger up to her lip telling him to be silent, before she pointed at the paper, prompting him to continue. Alex finished the exams within the hour surprising Jean with the amount he had gotten correct.

Alex had correctly answered most of the questions on math, the easy questions had come naturally and the harder ones were almost like a puzzle for him to use what he had known to work out the answer. English had also been simple although according to Jean he used the wrong words for things occasionally. The only difficult part had been the common knowledge, some of the answers Alex gave made Jean curious; When asked who the president was Alex answered, Cornelius Fudge. Jean questioned Alex on the answer trying to see if it triggered any memories, but Alex had simply stated that it was just the name that popped into his head, Jean theorized the man may have been a powerful figure in Alex's old life, and she would do a search for the name later.

"so, where'd Logan go?" Alex asked curiously, once Jean had finished looking through the exam.

Jean looked down at the paper in her hand before answering. "He had to rush off to see Magneto, what with all the problems going on around here recently, and the meeting later its a tight schedule."

"Oh, I thought he'd come say goodbye before taking off." Alex frowned.

"He didn't want to distract you from your exam."Jean lied.

"That's fair enough, I guess." Alex muttered.

"He'll be back before you now it!" Jean stated with false cheeriness. "Until then why don't you come to lunch with me, Scott and Kurt?"

"That would be nice." Alex smiled.

**Okay so I was going to have Alex's powers in this chapter but the idea behind his power has changed so it will all be revealed slowly.**

** Next chapter Magneto. **

**I will be throwing in a little bit of comic book background to Wanda's character, there will be information on the comic book version of Wanda's past before the story next week as it will be semi important though I am changing it. **

**Also I have a question this week that I want you guys to answer; **

**Are you looking forward to the Maximoff twins appearing in the Avengers 2 and the new Xmen movie (only Pietro is confirmed) and if so which one are you looking forward to the most?**

**Review for preview.**


End file.
